


It’s quiet uptown

by stonylover134



Series: Hamilton/Marvel [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all this hell, Steve and Tony find out, that  they need each other to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s quiet uptown

Bruce hugged Natasha tightly against his chest, both crying silently, the whole team was there, even Thor, nothing they could do but watch how Steve hold a desperate Tony, watch how the doctors try to bring back Peter, and watch how the doctors sadly stopped and one nurse checking her wrist clock and say something, watch how all the doctors move from Peter and letting Tony and Steve hold for last time their son. Tony clench to Peter´s body begging him to come back and Steve just brushing his hair. 

Natasha: There are moments that the words don’t reach   
There is suffering too terrible to name   
You hold your child as tight as you can   
And push away the unimaginable   
The moments when you’re in so deep   
It feels easier to just swim down   
The team: The Starks move uptown   
And learn to live with the unimaginable 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Today was Peter´s funeral, it was a private event, only the team and some friends from his school, Coulson, Fury and Hill appear to give support. 

Steve: I spend hours in the garden   
I walk alone to the store   
And it’s quiet uptown   
I never liked the quiet before   
I take the children* to church on Sunday   
A sign of the cross at the door   
And I pray   
That never used to happen before 

Steve give some words but end up breaking in the middle of his speech, he take his place at Tony´s side, but neither of them said a word. 

Natasha: If you see him in the street, walking by   
Himself, talking to himself, have pity 

She put her hand on his shoulder and give him one of her "everything´s going to be ok", but he just give her a smile and turn his face. 

Steve: Peter, you would like it uptown   
It’s quiet uptown 

They low Peter´s coffin, Steve fight the urge to jump and hold Peter again and never let go. 

Natasha: He is working through the unimaginable 

Men: His hair has gone grey. He passes every day   
They say he walks the length of the city 

Everyone started to leave and at the end there was just him and Tony, he was about to tell something to Tony, but when he open his mouth, Tony turned around and take Natasha hand. Steve then leave because what more he could? 

Steve: You knock me out, I fall apart 

Men: Can you imagine? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

No more than five days later he was on his apartment when he hear a knock on the door, and when he open it he saw Natasha. 

-we need help, well he needs help- she say nothing more but turn around and leave. 

Steve didn´t think it twice and follow her and enter the car with her 

When they arrived at the tower, in the tower there were everyone-they move back to the tower- Steve thought 

She lead him to the room that they used to share, before she open the door she finally speak – he hadn´t speak nor move, since the funeral, he don´t eat, I was able to make him drink a little of water, but he don´t move when someone is around- 

-I don´t know if it´s me the solution- Steve say sadly 

-I know, but believe me, I hadn't bring you here if I weren´t desperate- it was weird that she show nothing in her face 

-ok I would try to talk with him- he give a deep breath and enter the room 

He found Tony, sit on a sofa, watching thru the window, but watching nothing at the same time, he was holding one of old little Peter´s teddy bear, he was wearing a t-shirt and some jeans, and no shoes. 

Steve take a chair and place it at Tony´s side, and he sit down 

Steve: Look at where we are   
Look at where we started   
I know I don’t deserve you, Tony   
But hear me out. That would be enough 

He see how Tony move little on the sofa and place the teddy bear on a near table. 

Steve:If I could spare his life   
If I could trade his life for mine   
He’d be standing here right now   
And you would smile, and that would be enough 

Steve move and sit down next to Tony. He then take one of Tony´s hands and put it in his chest. 

Steve: I don’t pretend to know   
The challenges we’re facing   
I know there’s no replacing what we’ve lost   
And you need time   
But I’m not afraid   
I know who I married   
Just let me stay here by your side   
That would be enough 

Tony get up and put some shoes, and then with a single head movement he let Steve understand to follow him. 

With surprise the team see how Tony finally walked and Steve by his side, and then both walked out the tower 

Team:If you see him in the street, walking by his   
Side, talking by his side, have pity 

They were walking side by side, Tony didn´t give any signals of talking so Steve give the first step. 

Steve: Tony, do you like it uptown? It’s quiet uptown 

Team:He is trying to do the unimaginable   
See them walking in the park, long after dark   
Taking in the sights of the city 

Steve: Look around, look around, Tony 

He put himself in front of Tony and take his hands very gently, Tony keep stare their hands, something change in his face.

Team: They are trying to do the unimaginable 

Natasha: There are moments that the words don’t reach   
There is a grace too powerful to name   
We push away what we can never understand   
We push away the unimaginable   
They are standing in the garden   
Steve by Tony’s side   
He takes his hand 

Tony hold tighter Steve´s hands and then he hug Steve placing his face in Steve´s neck. 

Tony: It’s quiet uptown 

When Steve hear does words, in one second put his arms around his waist and pick Tony up. 

Team: Forgiveness. Can you imagine?   
Forgiveness. Can you imagine?   
If you see him in the street, walking by his   
Side, talking by his side, have pity   
They are going through the unimaginable 

Steve kiss his temple and hold him up, and after all those years Tony give a sincerely smile.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo this is the end, I never thouth that this ended up so long, and much less that someone liked it, but thank you for all of you that decided click this and read my cheesy fic. THANKS <3   
> I plan on write more fics about more ships I´m just like Alexander Hamilton There’s a million things I haven’t done but Just you wait, just you wait…


End file.
